User talk:Dreadwizard314
Welcome to the database... traitor. Kane will not be pleased. Anyways, until the Fate Squads put you in a box and send to Kane, enjoy your stay here :) Brother Tagaziel 16:13, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :traitor?? Moi? Just because I decided not to allign myself with a bunch of psychotic, in some cases neurotic, cowards who hide behind a rock-worshiping religion and suck up to aliens...sheesh. I prefer to consider my self a REFORMER. And I will enjoy my stay here...I'm well protected by my Zone Troopers --Dreadwizard314 17:27, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::Who now have access to the stars while GDI will rot in it's little soup of bureaucracy and corruption neglecting yellow zoners and serving the wealthy in blue zones. Brother Tagaziel 09:55, 14 June 2007 (UTC) ::Your Zone Troopers will be vapourised by Obelisks of Light. I mean, welcome to the wiki! Makron1n 17:38, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :::Ahh...Well that's the whole point of being in an undisclosed location isn't it. Besides, your Obelisk won't do much once its been hit by shockwave artillery. --Dreadwizard314 17:42, 13 June 2007 (UTC) This is kind of not-in-universe, but anyway: After reading the novel I can perfectly understand why somebody would defect to GDI. Seriously, who wants Tiberium implanted into his skin (ti-too). That's just insane! From a technology standpoint I still favor Nod but some of the ideology behind it is more than questionable. --Agaiz 05:23, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :wait a minute, there's a novel? 69.252.136.19 07:01, 14 June 2007 (UTC) ::Indeed there is check out the official store http://commandandconquer.seenon.com/detail.php?p=22799 --Agaiz 11:02, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :Newsflash: Tiberium is the new path of human evolution. Faster, meaner, more resilient and potentially more intelligent, the homo sapiens tiberius, through {r}evolution will replace the homo sapiens defensis. Brother Tagaziel 09:55, 14 June 2007 (UTC) ::You mean this guy? Doesn't look fast to me - mean maybe but not very intelligent either... --Agaiz 11:02, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :::This is a dead human who got into uncontrolled Tiberium contact. The Brotherhood infuses people with Tiberium in a controlled way. Brother Tagaziel 13:25, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Oh yes. That makes soooo much sense. The next step in human evolution is to infuse ourselves with what amounts to the crops of another species. Next lets all go and infuse wheat into ourselves. That way we can be harvested by humans instead of scrin. Oh, and while we're about it, we'll create the Brotherhood of Wheat and start worshiping the golden grain. GDI has it right. I don't want to amalgamate myself with the farm crops of the Scrin. Human DNA is just fine as it is.--Dreadwizard314 :You mean degenerating, loosing quality and strength due to the preservation of the weak and incapable? Sure, you can keep your kleen DNA and die out. We will inherit the Earth, as well as a myriad of star systems. As for the wheat comment it is quite illogical. Wheat has been hardly as benefitable as Tiberium. Brother Tagaziel 20:30, 15 June 2007 (UTC)